<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My One and Only by jewboykahl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509558">My One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl'>jewboykahl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, cries in cryle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the shadow of Tweek and Craig's relationship was not an easy feat, and it began to weigh heavily on Kyle when he discovered a left-over selfie depicting the two on Craig's Instagram. Craig goes above and beyond to assure him there's nothing to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u for reading and i am sorry kyle is mean to tweek but not fr!! tweek is baby<br/>also thanks as always to my queen thelotusflower for talking about all of my ideas with mE!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek’s sunshine hair swept across his forehead in a perfect wave, leading to crinkled amber eyes reflecting the camera’s flash. His cute, Keebler nose was scrunched, and his tongue poked between his teeth. Craig’s lips were pressed to his temple, his sharp jawline on display from his alluring profile. His eyes are shut, the squinted lids and the upturned corner of his pouty lips displaying a sweet, blissful sort of happiness.</p><p>It made Kyle sick to his stomach.</p><p>With a deeply disgruntled groan, he cast his phone to the side and slapped both hands to his face, wincing when he inadvertently tugged on a few loose, auburn curls that dipped across his forehead after being freed from the hat he kept them in all day. He allowed himself the patience to inhale deep breaths and attempt to calm down. He rehearsed all the logical reasons that this picture should not bother him; however, after ten minutes of blank staring the envy and despair still festered within him like a wound.</p><p>Kyle and Craig had been dating nearly a month then, and he had already made <em>two</em> big deals out of the endless stream of photographs and yaoi art that depicted the town favorite couple. Being someone who rarely gets on social media for more than a couple of seconds a day to check the official accounts of NASA or <em>Star Wars</em>, he hardly even thought about deleting the pictures of Tweek that indicated they were still in a relationship. He claimed he was happy to do so when Kyle brought it up the first time and began to go out of his way to rid the town of left-over gay fanart of <em>Creek</em> when he expressed it made him uncomfortable. After both occurrences, Craig assured him that he was completely over Tweek and there were not feelings—not even <em>hard</em> feelings, as they remained decent friends.</p><p>The forgotten selfie on Craig’s Instagram made him question all of that.</p><p>The mature, healthy thing would be to ignore it—at least, he thought so. Maybe he should casually bring it up, or not-so-casually bring it up, but all of that seemed dramatic and the kind of overly emotional, explosive behavior he was attempting to disassociate himself with. It was sort of difficult to turn over a new leaf for yourself when your boyfriend refused to do the same, though.</p><p>After another half-hour of pointless wallowing, he decided his best friend would be far more equipped to handle this situation than himself, especially considering how in love he was with Kenny, who had a considerable string of previous relationships and entanglements.</p><p>“What’s up?” Stan’s tinny voice sounded from the other line after a few rings.</p><p>“Hey, man… Can you please tell me if I’m being insane?”</p><p>Kyle barely made out the exasperated sigh before his friend assured him, “I will do my best.”</p><p>He wet his lips and spouted, “So… Craig still has a picture of him and Tweek on his Instagram. And it’s, like, a couple-y one. Do you think it’s crazy that A, it really bothers me, and B, I want to ask him to take it down?”</p><p>There is a pause, and in that time, Kyle wished he had never been born just to not be able to get over a stupid photograph and make his friend question his sanity. The reply that came soothed that pang of self-doubt, “That’s definitely not insane, dude. I see why it bothers you so much. I mean, my dad keeps asking me for updates on Tweek and Craig and when they’re going to get back together, so, I can’t imagine how sick of it <em>you</em> must be.”</p><p>A great sigh of relief escaped Kyle’s mouth as the encouragement put his emotions in the front seat. “It’s the <em>worst</em>! Not only do the Asian girls fucking hate me and I still have to see other people’s pictures of those two, <em>he</em> still has one on his page. Like, there’s only one so he probably just didn’t see it, but I don’t know! Maybe he <em>did</em> see it!”</p><p>“You really think Craig kept it on purpose?” Stan’s tone meant he disagreed.</p><p>Kyle huffed, “I don’t know, man. I just don’t see why else he would leave a picture like up while we’re together.”</p><p>“Ky, you should know what you got yourself into here,” Stan began, and Kyle already felt irritated by the direction of the conversation. “Craig is a lazy asshole. If you didn’t say anything to him, he wouldn’t have deleted any pictures in the first place, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like you. Just take comfort in knowing Tweek cleared all of his shit out the moment they broke up. And, you know, Craig’s obsessed with you.”</p><p>Though he did not feel that in the moment, the thought caused a smile to stretch his lips. Craig <em>had</em> become immediately enthralled with him. Even when he did not say much in terms of affirmation, he would be the first to grab Kyle’s hand and squeeze, wrap an arm around his shoulders, steal a kiss, or buy him a trinket or a bag of his favorite candy to show that he cares. He was also the ne to make the first move on accelerating their relationship (though Kyle prided himself in claiming the first kiss).</p><p>“I don’t know, Stan… it’s just so much. Is it actually insane if I <em>hate</em> Tweek?”</p><p>Stan chuckled, “Still no, but Tweek is, like, the nicest person ever, so… sorta.”</p><p>“Can’t you just say something bad about him to justify me wanting to punch him in his stupid, adorable face?” Kyle bemoans, dragging a hand down his face.</p><p>“Fine, Tweek is super annoying and smells like shit and doesn’t know how to cook and looks like a big dumb stupid bitch. Happy?”</p><p>“Yet again, is it insane if that was actually therapeutic to hear?”</p><p>Stan sighed. “Call your boyfriend. And make good choices.”</p><p>“Whatever. Thanks, Stan.”</p><p>With that the called disconnected. Kyle lingered on his contact list, the debate of whether or not to call <em>Craig &lt;3</em> weighing heavily on his chest. He did feel like it would be beneficial to discuss the issue as soon as possible rather than let it linger, but he was not sure if he had the energy to discuss his blond, unrequited rival with someone who once felt the same adoration that everyone else seemed to.</p><p>The fact that Tweek entered a relationship with Pete Thelman soon after splitting off with Craig did nothing for his self-esteem either. Though considered an outcast in elementary school due to his alternative style of dressing and piss-poor attitude, Pete had grown into his looks indisputably more so than anyone in their grade. While he maintained the goth persona, it no longer came across as a faddy, try-hard disaster; he was downright gorgeous, perfectly pulling off the dark clothing, subtle make up, and now green and black, wavy fringe. He porcelain skin was flawless, and he was the only person Kyle had ever seen make smoking a cigarette look genuinely cool (maybe Kenny would have if he was not concerned about his friend’s inevitably future lung cancer. Or the fact that he was Kenny, who Kyle knew the very goofy, <em>un-cool</em> side of as well as the swagger those who aren’t as close to him perceived).</p><p>The bottom line was that together Tweek and Pete were an unstoppable, somehow-hot-and-adorable power couple. Though Kyle found Craig far more attractive than anyone, he gave their relationship far less merit due to his own appearance—which had <em>never</em> impressed him, and never fully recovered from being voted the ugliest kid in the class when they were fourth graders, even if it was just a plot by the girls to get free shoes out of Clyde.</p><p>Instead of ringing Craig up, Kyle fell asleep in the midst of a wallowing self-pity session.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the familiar, nasally tone of his partner sounded from behind him as he sorted through his locker.</p><p>Kyle turned to face the slightly taller boy, receiving a peck on the lips with a smile. After drawing away, Craig leaned against the wall of green, chipping-paint-covered lockers, giving Kyle an opportunity to finish retrieving his materials for the first period of the day that the two shared. He grabbed his Calculus textbook and habitually scanned his eyes along his boyfriend’s body, admiring his usual, casually flamboyant style; he wore a patterned black and white button down and crisp, black, straight-cut jeans cuffed to show a bit of his pale ankles.</p><p>His thick, dark eyebrows were furrowed at him when he secured his cubby shut with the lock knob. He squinted back, demanding, “What?”</p><p>Craig smirked and pushed off to keep up with the redhead who was already trotting away. “What’s the matter with you?”</p><p>Panic fluttered in Kyle’s stomach. “Nothing, what the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, not only have you not started ranting about something, you also ignored my ‘Hey’. Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Kyle faltered, clamping his jaw shut so his fiery temper did not emit unchecked and get him in trouble. The answer was Yes, but he knew it was not entirely warranted. He shook his head, sighing, “It’s stupid, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Don’t do that, babe,” Craig pleaded, gently grasping his forearm so they both paused on the side of the traffic-ridden hallway before reaching their mathematics class. Kyle melts at the concern etched into his handsome features, particularly his round, hazel eyes. “You know you won’t feel better until you tell me, so please.”</p><p>Kyle lets his own eyes wander to the side, wishing all the classmates bustling about would disappear so he would not have to have this conversation with so many spectators. Craig was absolutely right, however; he was not proficient in the art of letting things go.</p><p>The redhead huffed again. “It’s just… I was on your Instagram last night, and there’s a picture of you and Tweek up still…”</p><p>Craig frowned while his eyebrows shifted to display confusion, “I swore I deleted them all. Which one is it?”</p><p>Feeling a pang of irritation bubble in his chest, Kyle plunged into the pocket of his khaki chinos to retrieve his phone. It did not take long for his quick fingers to find the selfie in question on Craig’s social media account, as he had done so obsessively several times the night before and that morning when he woke up. He lifted the screen to his boyfriend. “Here.”</p><p>“Oh, shit. I’ll go delete it.” Craig told him, removing the bulky Android from his own pockets to do just that. Once the task was completed, he shut off the device and grinned at Kyle. “There you go.”</p><p>“There I go?” Kyle snapped back. “What, was it some big favor for you to delete a picture of you and your ex?”</p><p>Somewhat taken off guard by Kyle’s angered response, Craig shifted, “That’s not what I meant. I was just saying… like, it’s done.”</p><p>“Okay, whatever.”</p><p>“Hey,” Craig beckoned him back with another ginger tug of the arm. Kyle snapped his head back around, feeling himself subdue to the combination of embarrassed, angry, inadequate, and frustrated he had been feeling about this situation for the entirety of his relationship. “I’m sorry, alright? There was a lot of shit to sift through, I didn’t leave it on purpose or anything like that. I’m sorry that it made you upset.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Craig. I just really isn’t fun seeing pictures and drawings and constant reminders of your boyfriend’s cuter, nicer, cooler ex wherever you fucking go—even his own Instagram account!” Kyle shot back, head pounding.</p><p>Craig’s expression became somewhat offended himself. “What the hell, Kyle—”</p><p>“Just,” Kyle interrupted, holding a hand up and looking away. “Let’s just not talk about this right now, okay?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a little unfair, considering everything you just said to me.” Craig scoffed.</p><p>“You brought it up! You asked me to tell you what was wrong, and now I don’t want to talk about it! Maybe next time delete all the fucking pictures and we wouldn’t have a problem.” Kyle seethed back.</p><p>Craig’s stoic demeanor officially dissolved at this, “You act like I did it to specifically upset you when I just accidentally missed it. I went through and got rid of all of it for you, and—”</p><p>“For <em>me</em>?!” Kyle interjected again, fury narrowing his eyes nearly shut. “So, if I didn’t ask, you would have just left it?!”</p><p>“I—I don’t know, probably not, but it just isn’t that big of a deal to me! Social media is not completely indicative of how I feel about you or my relationships.” The darkhaired man defended, voice a bit edgier than Kyle had ever heard before—except to yell at Eric Cartman for being homophobic or scold his best friend, Clyde, for being an idiot.</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes, spouting venomously, “Well, I am <em>so sorry</em> that I’m an average millennial who <em>does</em> care about that shit. I’m sorry I can’t stand the constant fucking reminder that you were in this awesome, picture-perfect relationship before me, and that afterward Tweek moved on to some super hot goth guy and you had to downgrade to me!”</p><p> The look that crosses Craig’s face can only be described as heartbroken. Kyle didn’t even realize there were tears welling in his eyes until he blinked them away. He stood there frozen, chest burning at the implication of his words. Craig rose a hand to lightly cup his chin, “Downgrade?” he repeated in a sadden whisper.</p><p>Kyle swallowed hard and jerked away. He wanted to say something else but could not find the words. Instead, he trudged to the classroom and slumped over to his desk. He buried his face in his hands and regretted everything.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had somehow managed to effectively avoid Craig throughout the school day and again dodge him afterwards. It was the first time he had not been disappointed that Craig had prior obligations to marching band taking time away from him, leaving him unavailable until seven o’clock at night. That day he accepted the time apart, doing his best to not be completely consumed by the mortification their argument left him with.</p><p> Stan and Kenny had offered to hang out and discuss the whole thing, but Kyle reckoned that being alone with a very happy, cute couple was the very last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he busied himself with homework, and when that was done, <em>Civilizations VI</em> on his Switch.</p><p>Around eight, his ring tone set specially for Craig (David Bowie’s “Starman”) sounded beside him. Staring at the goofy icon picture of his boyfriend in his “Gangnam Style” costume at the age of nine, he debated on whether or not he really wanted to hear whatever he had to say. With the realization that he could not run away from the topic forever, he accepted the call and pressed the device to his ear. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Red,” Craig greeted, making Kyle’s heart flutter with the use of the endearing nickname. “If you’re not too busy doing homework or being a nerd in some other way, you should go check my Instagram.”</p><p>Kyle narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you. Playing <em>Civilizations</em> is <em>not</em> nerdy.”</p><p>Craig snorted, “I guess you’ll just have to fuck me, because it totally is. See ya.”</p><p>With that, Craig disconnected the call. He would be annoyed at the hasty end of the conversation, but he assumed it was merely incentive for Kyle to do as he was told.</p><p>He flipped over to the Instagram app and pressed on it, then typed in the first few letters to <em>spacekid125</em> before clicking on Craig’s profile. When he did so, his heart instantly melted at what he say.</p><p>Craig had changed everything to proudly display their relationship status: his icon picture became a selfie Craig had taken during their date to the aquarium a few weeks earlier, in which Kyle was granting him a faux-annoyed side-glare and Craig pouted his lips and winked at him, the first two posts on his feed featured his face as well, and his bio had been updated.</p><p>
  <strong>Craig</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SP Marching Band| Kyle Broflovski &lt;3 | Guinea pig parent </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm not superstitious, but I am a little stitious.</strong>
</p><p>Kyle couldn’t help but smile brightly, eagerly clicking on the posts. The more recent one was a collection, captioned <strong><em>8 times Kyle was the hottest person on Earth</em></strong>. He was completely unaware that any of the installments existed, each candid shots of him staring down at a book, taking a sip of a water bottle, mid-jump shot during a basketball game, laughing, glaring, smiling far off at something, writing something in a notebook, and glaring again. He felt like happy crying, which was a direct contradiction of the flustered tears he had been stifling all day. The second post was only one picture, and it was one that he did remember, and one of him smiling widely at a stupid joke of Craig’s as they shared a late dinner at iHop. Craig had the same picture set as his phone’s lock screen, claiming it was his favorite due to Kyle’s wild nest of auburn curls being freed from his hat. The caption was simple, but rendered his knees jelly: <strong><em>My one and only</em></strong> <strong>(-:</strong></p><p>Just as he rereads the caption for the fifth time, a banner notification from iMessage popped up. It was from Craig: <strong><em>I’m coming over by the way</em></strong></p><p>Kyle is surprised by this, and shakes his head, tapping on Craig’s contact and giving his phone a call.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?! It’s eight on a school night, you can’t come over! And you are <em>not</em> sneaking through the window again.” </p><p>Craig laughed, “Yeah, I know, I got all muddy. I’m just going to come through the front door.”</p><p>Kyle face-palmed. “Craig. You cannot come through the front door at eight on a school night. My parents will not let you in.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m just going to walk through it. Okay, see you soon, babe.”</p><p>“Craig—!” the line disconnected. Kyle scowled at his contact, deciding he definitely did not like to be hung up on.</p><p>By the time it took a panicking Kyle to decide whether or not he should stay in his room and pretend nothing was going on and going down to the living room for damage control, there was a tap on his bedroom door followed by his boyfriend slipping inside, far too nonchalant for the situation.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get in here?!” Kyle exclaimed, ignoring how incredibly glad he was to see him.</p><p>Craig sniggered, “They are just your parents, dude, not armed guards. I walked past them. I think they thought I was Ike.”</p><p>“They were down there?!”</p><p>Craig shrugged, “Yeah, on the couch.”</p><p>“How did—” Kyle interrupted himself, shaking his head, “I don’t understand you.”</p><p>The darkhaired male strode the rest of the way to where Kyle stood with his arms crossed, wearing a smile that quickly dissolved the redhead’s grumpy mantra. Up close it became more apartment that Craig’s hair was moist from a post-practice shower. He rose a hand to Kyle and touched his index finger and thumb to his chin, angling his face upwards slightly to connect their stares. Kyle broke completely, allowing a beam to shine brightly across his face.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do all of that, Craig.” He stated, heart still palpitating at the thought of the sweet gesture.</p><p>Craig replied, “Don’t think for a second that I don’t love showing you off.”</p><p>Kyle became a bit bashful under dazzling earthy tones of his eyes, averting his attention down to the strings of Craig’s hoodie, lifting a hand to twirl them. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, either,” Craig asserted, this time using both hands on either side of Kyle’s face to maintain pointed eye contact. Kyle felt like he was floating when Craig’s thumbs brushed against his skin softly. “I’m the one who should apologize. I never meant to make you feel like you didn’t matter to me, or that you’re somehow a step down from <em>anyone</em>.”</p><p>A lump formed in Kyle’s throat, but he remained unmoving, allowing his boyfriend to continue. “I know I’m not the best at all of this stuff. But I want to be better for you. Because you are the most amazing person on the face of this planet, and I’m honestly very shocked you want anything to do with me.”</p><p>Kyle chuckled lightly at this, softening his gaze, heart throbbing in his chest. “The truth is, I really liked Tweek, and I still think he’s a great person. But we didn’t work for so many reasons that I will never have to worry about with you. You’re perfect and you’re perfect for me. I…I love you.”</p><p>Kyle’s breath hitched. He felt the sudden urge to pinch himself, completely unexpectant to hear those three little words fall from Craig’s lips during his spiel. Though he had not been consciously thinking the same, nothing had ever felt righter or better than to spout back, “I love you, too,” before leaning up to capture Craig in a hard, passionate kiss on the lips.</p><p>Craig returned the term of endearment with matching intensity, his hands falling away form Kyle’s face to free his movements, one handing on the shorter boy’s shoulder and the other burying itself in the soft, red curls atop his head. Their kiss was slow and still, feeling like an eternity that neither wanted to escape.</p><p>When Kyle finally drew away, he whispered again, breathlessly, “I love you.”</p><p>Craig chuckled lightly, “I love you, too.”</p><p>Their lips connected again happily, and Kyle slung his arms around Craig’s neck, backpedaling toward his mattress until the fell backwards against it, pressed against one another. The kisses remained innocent and full of passion, inwardly making Kyle feel increasingly stupid for ever doubting Craig’s feelings.</p><p>“So,” Craig began after drawing away slightly, noses still pressed together. “I think it’s my turn to hear nice things about myself.”</p><p>Kyle glared at him, “You wanna hear nice things about yourself, just read your diary, cocky asshole.”</p><p>Craig smirked. “Nothing wrong with knowing how hot and cool you are.”</p><p>Kyle kissed him again before agreeing, “You are very hot and cool.”</p><p>The redhead continued a rant of all the other things he adored about his boyfriend that surprisingly continued for several minutes, and they spent the remainder of the night laying in Kyle’s twin bed, flattering and kissing one another before Kyle kicked him out in fear of his mother’s wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>